


Hurt

by queenhomeslice



Series: Hopeless [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Internalized Fatphobia, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, body positive prompto argentum, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Anxiety gets the best of you on what is supposed to be a fun day with Noct and Prom
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Hopeless [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607842
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

It’s Saturday morning, and while you _should_ be out doing fun stuff with Noctis and Prompto, your brain decided to get back on its bullshit and have Big Anxiety Energy. You’re drowning in a sea of insecurities. Your mind is telling you that you’re worthless, nothing—not smart or pretty or good enough for anything or anyone. Least of all the crown fucking prince. Least of all the literal ball of sunshine who miraculously has returned your feelings. You choke back a sob and draw the covers tighter around you, willing yourself to disappear. 

Your phone rings, and you ignore it at first—but it doesn’t let up. On the third round of rings, you finally answer. You don’t have to look at the screen to know who it is. There are only two people who call you. 

“Goooooood morning, beautiful!” Prompto sings. “I didn’t wake you, did I? Did you forget that we’re going to the arcade with Noct after lunch?” 

You sniff and answer with quiet breath. “No, I didn’t forget, but...I don’t think I can make it today. You guys have fun without me.” 

“Impossible. It’s not as much fun when you’re gone.” Prompto pauses. “Are you okay? You don’t sound like yourself. Are you sick?” 

“Not—not physically?” 

Prompto clicks his tongue in understanding. “Ah. Brain’s being a stupid bitch, huh?” 

“Yeah,” you breathe. “I’m sorry to let you down, I just...I can’t today.” 

“Don’t apologize. Is there something you’d rather do instead? You guys could come over here and we can order pizza and play games? I’m sure Noct wouldn’t mind. You know he likes to stay in sometimes too.” 

You sniff harder, holding back tears. “Prom, I...I can’t do this anymore.” 

“Do what, chocobabe?” 

“This whole thing. With you. And being friends with Noct. I’m just...I’m all wrong for you guys. I’m not skinny or pretty or smart or funny. I don’t even understand why you like to be around me. And I feel like you could do so much better for a girlfriend than an ugly lump like me.” 

Prompto says nothing for several seconds, then, “Can I come over?” 

“What? No, I look like shit and I feel like shit and my room is messy and—“ 

“_________________, I know sometimes we each need space. This is not one of those times. You don’t need to be alone right now. I’ll text Noct and tell him we changed it to dinner in, at my place. Until then, it’s just you and me. Be right there.” 

“Prom, no, wait—“ The phone clicks, and barely a minute passes before you hear the doorbell downstairs and your father welcoming Prompto into your house. You don’t turn over or acknowledge him as he knocks on your half-open door. 

“Hello in there!” he calls. 

“Go away,” you mumble, even though it’s the opposite of what you want to say. 

“Hm, does not compute, please try again.” Prompto drops his chocobo-shaped messenger bag on the floor of you room and goes to your bed, where you’re a pathetic lump under the covers, curled into yourself. “Talk to me,” he pleads as he gets on the bed and wraps himself around you. 

“I’m ugly,” you start to cry. “I’m fat and my skin is all wrong, and my hair isn’t pretty, and my teeth are crooked, and I’m not skinny or smart or popular, and I’m not talented or good at sports or...” You shake your head. “I’m not even worthy to be Noct’s friend. And I don’t know how you could ever truly love someone like me. You’re so perfect and kind and funny, and loyal, and handsome, and I...” 

“Hey,” says Prompto softly. “Do you need me to lie here and list every single thing I love about you? Cause I will.” Prompto gives you a squeeze, then clears his throat. “Chapter One, All of the Cool Things About ____________,” he breathes, hot exhale tickling the hair on the back of your neck. “Number one, you _are_ smart. Just because you’re not the class valedictorian doesn’t mean you’re not smart. What rank are you in our grade.” 

You sniff and try to think. “Uh. Like twenty-five?” 

“Okay, out of a few hundred kids? That’s like, super cool man. So. Number two: your skin is _flawless_ , babe. Like. I know you don’t wear makeup a lot, and I’m glad, because you don’t even really need it. Your skin is so smooth and clear.” 

“Acne medication does wonders,” you chuckle, thinking of the chubby pizza-faced little girl you used to be. 

“Your teeth are fine. Perfect teeth. Braces fixed that, yeah? And did you ever notice that I have a slight overbite?” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“So okay then! Good teeth, check. And hair—Six, your hair. It’s so thick and soft. Like the rest of you! Your body...can I talk about it without sounding like a total perv?” 

You giggle-snort and nod, and Prompto squeezes you again. 

“Okay, like, when I was a chubby kid, and Noct called me heavy—which, not his fault, and it’s not like he was lying—and after Luna wrote me that letter—I thought that I wasn’t good enough to be his friend. I didn’t look the part, y’know. So that’s why I started eating differently and running. And now I look how I look. But y’know, bodies are different. Sometimes they’re not meant to change. Sometimes how you look now is how you’ll look forever, and that’s okay. It doesn’t mean you’re worth anything less.” 

“Yeah but—I mean the magazine covers, Prom—if I looked liked those women it’d be so much easier... and trying to go clothes shopping is a nightmare, and people look at us weird when we’re out in public, like I don’t match you, like...we shouldn’t even be together...” 

“Mmmmkay, yeah, y’know what? Fuck society. Fuck all the fashion industry, for sure. It’s their loss by not making beautiful and comfortable clothes to fit you. Your arms? Perfect for hugging me. Your legs? Perfect for allowing you to walk to me. Your hips? Oh, gods, like...so perfect and curvy. Your tummy? Perfect for squishing and cuddling. You’re so soft and round. You’re like, the perfect girlfriend shape. Cute chubby face? You’re like my little chipmunk.” 

You’re chuckling deeply under the covers at Prompto’s attempts to make you feel better about yourself. You push him away slightly to roll over and face him, and his grin knocks you breathless. 

“Ah! There you are. I was talking to a wall there for a while. So, I think that covers chapter one. Chapter Two, Why Noct and I Would Be Literally Lost Without You.” 

“Well, I don’t know if I can argue that point. You two nerds are pretty hopeless on your own.” 

“Someone to actually make us study, check. A cute girl to balance out the dumb boy stuff we do, check. Noct’s only other real friend at school, check.” Prompto leans his forehead against yours. “Noct thinks you’re pretty, y’know. And so do I. And you know he’d do anything for you, right?” 

You can’t help but blush. In what universe does a creature like Noctis Lucis Caelum think someone like _you_ is pretty? You stare into Prompto’s wide, gorgeous eyes. “He said that?” 

“Of course he did. Would I lie?” 

“No.” 

“Chapter Three, Why I Fell in Love with You. You’re funny—like, you’re so funny, dude. I’ve told you how your sarcasm and banter turns me on, right? Like so much. You’re so hot when you’re all sassy and tired of my shit. You’re fun to be around, and you’re kind, and you like animals, and you never get tired of watching me get my ass handed to me at really hard boss battles, and we listen to the same music, and you just...you make me happy. You saw me when I was invisible to everyone else. You’ve always been there for me to rely on. You’re my best friend. In what reality could I resist you? Impossible, unrealistic.” 

You have quiet tears falling from your eyes as you tuck your head under Prompto’s chin and breathe deeply into his warm, soft skin. You’re overwhelmed by the kind things he’s said about you, and you’re doing your best to believe him. 

After a long while of cuddling, Prompto’s phone chirps. It’s already four in the afternoon. 

“Hey buddy,” Prompto answers quietly. 

You’re dozing lightly, only half-hearing the conversation. 

“Sounds great dude. You order the pizzas and ___________ and I will get my house ready. See you soon!” Prompto hangs up and gently nudges you. 

Your eyes flutter open, red and puffy from crying yourself to sleep. “You’re still here?” you croak. 

“Well duh.” Prompto hops from the bed and stands, holding out his hand. “C’mon, we gotta go make sure my place is cleaned up.” 

“Can I meet you over there? I’d like to shower and stuff first.” You allow Prompto to help you out of your blanket cocoon, blushing as he easily pulls your weight to him. He crushes you into a hug and kisses you hungrily. 

“Okay, but don’t take too long. I’ll miss you,” he says, lips pouted. 

You grin and thread your short, chubby fingers in his. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” 

Prompto lifts your joined hands and kisses the back of yours, then lets his fingers slip from your grip as he turns to go home. 

“Hey Prom?” you call as he picks up his bag. 

“What is it, light of my life?” He looks back and shoots you a heart-melting smile. 

“Thanks for holding me. I do feel kinda better. And I’ll try to remember what you said.” 

“Good,” says Prompto. “Because I meant every word. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Prom.” 


End file.
